The recent explosion in technology transfer in the past decade has opened wide the door for international communication and collaboration in many exciting research areas. This proposal is seeking support to assist the conference organizers in the Sixth International Conference on Cancer and AIDS. Realizing that these diseases are two of the major epidemics affecting industrialized and developing nations alike,, the conference organizers have outlined a curriculum which addresses potential areas of collaborative research in basic science, development and evaluation of therapy and vaccine development as well as the public policy implications for the management of these worldwide epidemics. The emphasis of this symposium will be to discuss the epidemiologic, scientific, environmental, social and policy implications of these two epidemics worldwide. Brazil represents an ideal location for the setting of this collaborative symposium which will focus on the study of malignan- cies associated with papillomaviruses; HIV infection; impact of pesticides sea pollution, atmospheric pollution in the development of cancers; deforestation and its effect on the environment as well as the development of promising therapeutics to manage these diseases; and, the development of public health priorities as they relate to these two diseases. The long term aim is to develop scientific collaboration on joint research projects and exchange programs between industrial nations and the develop- ing world. It is believed that promoting scientific collaboration will be the key in facilitating effective international prevention, detection, treatment and public health policies in cancer and AIDS.